The Fledgling
by Kuroshi1
Summary: Sebastian is wandering around hell when he discovers a fledgling who appears to have been starved to death. Sebastian, with Satan, will search for the killer, but there is another who is just as determined to get revenge on the ones who starved this fledgling...Just T for now.
1. Discovery

**Hello! Alright, I****'****m going to lay out a couple of ground rules for my version of Hell, because if I didn****'****t, I****'****d have to cut off the story to explain things, which I don****'****t want. So, here you are, Demons 101: The Cultures and Customs of Hell.**

**-Demon children, called fledgelings, are an extremely rare occurrence, with one fledgling being born every thousand years or so. **

**-It is in every demon****'****s nature to care for a fledgling, should they not have a parent. To abandon or kill a fledgling is a crime punishable by death. **

**-All demons go into mourning upon hearing news of a fledgling****'****s death.**

**-Demons wear black. When they are not wearing black, it means something is out of the ordinary. I will explain which colours mean what in the story.**

**-Upon hearing news of a fledgling****'****s death, all demons must show the colour of mourning (white). Those who have killed a demon child will be unable to wear that colour, making it easier to identify the culprits.**

**-Feeding methods are the same as in my other story, ****"****A Change of Plans****"****. For those who haven****'****t read it, basically mouth-to mouth/kissing. **

**-When hungry, a fledgling will wail, causing any nearby demons to come to it****'s aid.**

**-Fledglings can die of starvation. Fully-grown demons cannot. Fledglings need sleep, fully-grown demons do not.**

**Yes, the clothing part makes no sense whatsoever. I wanted to make my version of Hell completely different from all the normal versions of Hell. I succeeded, didn****'****t I?**

**Enjoy!**

A tall, handsome man sighed as he glanced around the arid landscape. This was closer to what humans expected of Hell, but it wasn't where most demons lived. He simply enjoyed the solitude. In truth, Hell was much like Earth. It had lush forests, bright (albeit red) sunshine, crystal clear lakes...in fact, the man thought that Hell was an even more breathtaking place than Earth. The red sunshine, coupled with blue skies and clear water gave the world a soft purple glow, while the constant mist gave the landscape the feel of a perpetual twilight. All in all, it was extraordinary, even in dry, mountainous places such as the one he currently stood in. The man sighed again. He enjoyed simply walking and letting his imagination carry him wherever it pleased, and today was no exception. His thoughts, however, were cut short as he rounded a corner and saw a young fledgling lying motionless on the ground.

He raced towards the child and picked him up off the ground. His hair and clothes were dirty from laying on the ground, and he looked pale and sickly, as though he hadn't fed in ages. But how could the fledgling die of starvation? Surely he wasn't the only person to travel through these parts, and no demon would ignore the wails of a hungry fledgling. Not that it mattered anymore, the man thought with a frown. He gently lifted the fledging into his arms and turned back towards the main area of Hell. A fledgling had been killed. The Lord of Hell needed to be informed. The culprit needed to be identified and punished. His clothes changed from black to white as he walked towards the palace, signifying the worst of all sorrows: the death of a demon child.

xxx

As he entered the palace gates, there were gasps from everyone, and the room became filled with white as the surrounding demons all donned the colour of Mourning, the better to spread the news and identify the killer. The secretary stepped aside, head bowed, and allowed the man to pass into the main hall.

The moment he entered the room, the Lord of Hell sat up in his throne, shooing away the servants. The man bowed before the throne, the fledgling still in his arms.

"My Lord Satan, I bring grievous news."

Satan was tall, like many demons, and handsome. He had deep violet eyes, black hair, and wore a simple black suit with a purple tie to match his eyes. The suit and tie, however, turned white as he caught sight of the motionless child held in the man's arms. He knelt down next to the man to examine the child.

"Starvation. This fledgling was abandoned." He said with a scowl before looking up at the man. "Where did you find him?"

"I was wandering the mountains when I happened across the fledgling. He was alone, there were no demons nearby. I brought him straight to you, My Lord." Satan nodded.

"Spread the word. We need to identify the murderers as soon as possible. They will be brought to justice, and-" He stopped short with a gasp. The fledgling had emitted a high-pitched grunt, the tiniest of wails. The fledgling was alive.

Sebastian, being closest to the fledgling, wasted no time in feeding the young demon the souls he had recently consumed, stopping only when eyes, an uncommon, sapphire blue, opened to meet his. As the fledgling silently took in his new surroundings, the two demons changed their clothes, the man to relieved gray, Satan to salmon pink, indicating the search for a criminal. Satan then touched the child's face, getting his attention. With a gentle smile on his face, he spoke.

"I'm glad you're awake, young one. What is your name?" The little fledgling cleared his throat before speaking.

"Ciel."

"Can you tell me what happened to you, Ciel?" Ciel shook his head.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is being hungry, and then I woke up and you were here. I...I should remember, but I-I can't. I don't know why." The fledgling scrunched up his face, trying to remember, but Satan gently patted him on the shoulder.

"It's alright. The hunger has taken away your memories. They will likely come back with time and a good parent." At this, Satan turned to the man.

"You will care for this child?" The man bowed, wrapping his arms tighter around the fledgling.

"He will want for nothing." Satan nodded.

"Good. I will see see to it that the culprits are caught and brought to justice. Report the condition of this fledgling to me, and tell me if he regains his memories. You may go." The man bowed and rose to leave, carrying the sated child with him, who was beginning to fall asleep.

"Oh, and one more thing." The man turned back towards Satan, an inquisitive look on his face.

"Your name?" The man smiled as his fledgling nodded off against his shoulder, with the young demon's breath tickling his neck.

"Sebastian Michaelis, My Lord."

**So, as I said, this is my latest story. I don't know what's gotten into me today…well, I got on the computer. Once I get on, I upload like crazy. I don't have time to actually write because I'll need to practice, but I have stories, and I would publish them if I wasn't lazy ^^ **


	2. Flashback

**Heya! I****'****m back! A new chapter to keep you guys while I write the fifth chapter (yes, I'm that far ahead^^) Aaand on with the story!**

Ciel grew to love his guardian, as all demon children do. They frequently cuddled and kissed, and it soon became a habit for Ciel to fall asleep in Sebastian's arms, with Sebastian's fingers gently raking through his hair. Sebastian, as promised, ensured that his fledgling was kept safe and well-fed, and never once did Ciel feel neglected. Ciel accompanied Sebastian on his walks, and occasionally they visited the lord of Hell, if only to tell him that he hadn't yet remembered anything. The search for the criminal was going slowly, even though salmon pink was the only colour that could be seen on demons for miles around. Satan concluded that the culprits must have gone into hiding, but he assured the duo that they would be found. After all, if the lord of Hell wants you dead, it's not a matter of if, but when and where.

When Ciel woke from his customary nap one evening, he saw Sebastian dressed up and ready to go out. He sat up immediately.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian turned and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I need to go out on a short errand, I had intended to be back before you woke. Ciel frowned worriedly.

"Do you have to go?" Sebastian smiled fondly before connecting their lips, providing a light snack for Ciel.

"I'll be right back, I promise." Sebastian said, before he turned to head out the door.

"_We__'__ll be right back, we promise. Just wait here for a while, okay?__" __They__'__d said, and he__'__d watched their backs retreat into the distance, because they promised they__'__d be right back. _

_ They never came back. They left him to starve. They abandoned_ _him._

"NO!" Ciel screamed, and Sebastian grunted in surprise as Ciel threw himself at his back, clinging to him as though his life depended on it.

"Please don't leave me, please don't leave me alone, don't abandon me, please, Sebastian, please!" Sebastian froze, his face a mask of shock, before he turned around. He was startled to notice that the child's face was wet with tears, and his clothes had changed to a bold neon pink. He knelt down next to his panicked fledgling, and looked deep into his eyes, taking the fledgeling's hands into his own.

"I'm not going to abandon you, Ciel, I'll never leave you to starve. You know that." Ciel merely buried his face in Sebastian's chest and cried.

"Don't leave me...don't leave me to starve like they did." Sebastian wrapped his arms around his fledgling, gently rubbing circles into his back.

"Who left you, Ciel?" Ciel gulped back his tears so he could speak.

"I-I don't know. You were walking out the door, and I remembered people telling me to wait for them, that they'd be right back. I waited for them, but they never came, and I was so hungry, but I promised I'd wait for them so I stayed." Ciel continued to weep miserably into his shirt as Sebastian gently rubbed his back. After a moment, Sebastian gathered the child into his arms and pressed their lips together, purposely feeding the fledgling until he began to doze in his arms.

"You go to sleep, Ciel. We're going to go see Satan and see if he knows the people who left you." Ciel merely nodded once before falling asleep.

xxx

"These people you saw in your flashback, what did they look like?" Satan had been nothing but gracious to the child, letting him lounge on one of his comfiest seats as he gently questioned Ciel regarding the vision.

"There was a man and a woman. The man had blue hair, like mine, and black eyes, and a birthmark under his eye. He was wearing a black suit. The woman had blue eyes, and long blonde hair, and she was wearing a long black dress. They were smiling at me.

"And did they say anything to you?"

"They said they were going to be right back. They told me to wait, but then they never came back." Satan smiled, then patted Ciel's head and told him to go to sleep. When the child was breathing softly, he turned to Sebastian and frowned.

"The demons Ciel described sound like the Phantomhives, but I find it a little hard to believe that they could be capable of such treachery, and against their own son as well."

"The Phantomhives, sir?" The Lord of Hell nodded.

"A family of noble birth, Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. They were two of my most trusted advisors, though Ciel's story does appear to have some items of truth. Rachel mentioned adopting a young son sometime back."

"And where are they now?" Satan frowned.

"We're about to find out."

xxx

"On holiday." Satan growled. He had contacted the Phantomhive residence, only to be greeted by the old (and somewhat senile) butler. Sebastian frowned.

"Did he say anything else?" Satan's mouth quirked slightly.

"Ho. Ho. Ho." In response to Sebastian's raised eyebrow, the Lord of Hell smirked.

"Once upon a time, the man was an able butler. He still is, to some extent, but it would seem time has taken it's toll, and he now spends much of his time sipping tea. I'm surprised I was able to coax even that much out of him." Satan then scowled, his mind returning to the current topic.

"No doubt they intended to make it seem as though the child had died while on vacation, perhaps they were separated during an attack, or some such story. That still doesn't explain why they would murder their own child." This train of thought was diverted by a rustle from the couch on the far wall. Sebastian was at the child's side instantly, feeding him again.

"Good morning, Ciel. Did you sleep well?" Ciel smirked.

"Not the best. Perhaps you could help lull me back to sleep?" And he brought himself up to kiss Sebastian, who responded eagerly before they were cut off by a chuckling Satan.

"Perhaps at a later time, boys, we do have business to attend to. Not that I mind the show." Ciel sat up.

"Was anything I said helpful?" Satan smiled and knelt down.

"Yes, very helpful. We think we may have an idea as to who your parents are." Ciel frowned lightly.

"Were they the people who abandoned me?" Satan nodded sadly.

"We think so." The next question from Ciel's mouth was an obvious one.

"Why?"

"We don't know yet, but now that we know who they are, it will be only a matter of time before we find them, and then we'll find all the missing pieces in the puzzle." Ciel smiled, and then frowned.

"Sebastian was going on an errand when I remembered those people. Do you still have to go?" Sebastian frowned, looking a little torn now, unwilling to leave his fledgling when his abandonment had clearly left some subconscious trauma. Satan nodded.

"Go on, go on, I'd be more than happy to take care of Ciel for you. How long will you be gone?"

"Hmm...perhaps a day at most. I am truly sorry, a guardian should never abandon his charge." Satan smiled.

"It's only abandonment if you aren't back by the time the fledgling is hungry, and I have that all taken care of. Have fun on your errand." Sebastian nodded, then leaned down and kissed his fledgling once more before he spread his wings and took flight. The last thing he heard before he was out of earshot was Satan.

"Lovely wings your guardian has, don't you think, Ciel?" And then, a barely audible breath of,

"Wow..."

He smirked.

**I like this chapter! Fluffy Ciel x Satan next chapter!**


	3. The Grand Tour

**Heya! I****'****m back! And on with the story! Sorry to say this, but the NEXT chapter is gonna be a great one! Also, if anyone would like to get in touch with me, I can be found on Tumblr at kuroshitsuji2539. *shameless self-promotion***

"Well, Ciel, what do you think?" Satan was being the perfect host, taking Ciel on a grand tour of the mansion, and smiling fondly as Ciel let out a breath in wonder.

"It's so big..." Satan smiled.

"Well, wait until you see your bedroom. I think you'll be in love." With that, Satan gently turned Ciel down a long hallway, stopping in front of a relatively plain-looking doorway. Satan gestured to it.

"Well, go on in." Ciel glanced at Satan, before turning his attention to the door in front of him. He turned the knob and was greeted with blue. His arms dropped to his sides, and his mouth hung open in shock. A navy blue bed sat in the centre of the room, with gold headboards, and a deep-blue canopy. The pillows looked large and fluffy, and Ciel couldn't wait to feel them. It was obvious that the bed had been set up to be the centerpiece of the room, as everything else, right down to the gold patterns on the curtain, was meant to accentuate it. A glance off to his right gave him a glimpse of an en-suite bathroom, similarly decorated with blue, though it appeared to have been inspired by a river, or perhaps the base of a waterfall. He took a cautious step in, and heard a voice behind him.

"Whenever you're here, this is your room. I thought it would suit you. So go on, explore a little bit."

Not wanting to appear weak, Ciel slowly paced the room, casting a blank look around, as though appraising it. Satan saw right through that facade, as Ciel's eyes were continually darting to the bed, more and more frequently as he slowly gave in to childish curiosity. Eventually, Ciel made his way to the bed and climbed up, curling up on the bed like a cat, and Satan smiled at how adorable Ciel looked, a little boy surrounded by enormous pillows. Suddenly Ciel shifted, and his arms went to press gently against his stomach. Against his will, his eyes flicked up to Satan, and the pleading look he saw in them left no doubt as to what Ciel wanted. The Lord of Hell crawled onto the bed beside Ciel and lovingly fed him a soul. Soon enough, Ciel's eyes were fluttering closed, and Satan tucked his young charge into bed for the time being. The rest of the tour, he decided, could wait until his little kitten had woken up.

xxx

"And this is the dining room." Ciel was drawn immediately drawn to the table in the centre of the room.

"How many people live here?" He asked. Satan hummed.

"It's just me, for the most part. The servants have their own quarters in another wing of the palace. Ciel frowned.

"Then...why do you need a table this big?" And it was enormous. Easily enough to fit forty or more people, it stretched nearly the entire length of the room. Satan chucked.

"Nostalgia mostly. I designed it when I was first coming to terms with my fall from grace. I had new powers, and building a table was an efficient way to test my strength. Sometimes I sit in a different spot, to be spontaneous. It can be fun, looking at the room from a different perspective. Sometimes, I find it hard to remember that it's the same room. Though I remember once..."

He stopped talking. He couldn't see Ciel, but the lack of response told him that the boy had stopped paying attention. Well, that was only natural, he had been babbling, just a little bit. He turned around, and saw that Ciel had stopped listening, not out of boredom, but because his attention had been captured by something else in the room. Ciel was kneeling on the ground, closely examining the wood of an old grandfather clock. As Satan approached, he could tell by boy's furrowed brow and the intensity of his gaze that something was amiss.

"Ciel? Is everything alright?" In response, Ciel slowly lifted his hand to trace one of the patterns on the base of the clock, one in the shape of an almond. He stared at it intently, leaning in close to inspect it closer. Ciel stared at the almond shaped carving. It was familiar, but...off, somehow. As he drew closer, his cerulean eye was reflected in the shining wood, making the design appear blue, and he gasped, freezing in place.

"Ciel? Ciel, are you alright? Ciel!" Ciel fell back into Satan's arms where he lay motionless, lost in the memories that were flooding back to him in a rush he could barely comprehend. He lay still for several minutes until he came back to reality with a sharp intake of breath. Panting, he gasped one word.

"B-Bitter..."

**The end! Short chapter is short, but the next chapter is gonna be great!**


	4. Bitter Rabbit

**Hey guys! Yes, this is the AWESOME chapter! Just for clarification****'****s sake, this is all in third person-Bitter Rabbit****'****s point of view. I know you****'****re just as excited as I am, so let****'****s get this show on the road! I have to warn you: I literally cried while writing this chapter. Twice.**

Bitter Rabbit blinked slowly as Ciel wrapped his little arms tighter around his midsection.

"They're taking an awfully long time...what do you think they're doing, Bitter?" Bitter Rabbit blinked again, and Ciel's arms tightened once more.

"That's okay, though, they'll be back, 'cause they promised, and we always keep our promises, right Bitter?" Yes, the Bitter Rabbit had been taught by Ciel that you always keep your promises, but he was starting to doubt nonetheless. Ciel, his precious Ciel, his little Sapphire...in both body and behaviour, he was still a child, and he needed to be tended. It had been hours, and they still hadn't returned. Any minute now, Ciel would be-

"I'm hungry, Bitter." The Bitter Rabbit tilted his head to rest on Ciel's arm to provide comfort. The Bitter Rabbit was not just a stuffed animal, he was a demon trapped in a toy's body. He had been given to Ciel, and he knew from the moment the boy had locked eyes with him that he was to be the boy's familiar. He loved the boy, and everything about him. He was company for when Ciel was alone, comfort for when he was sad, and protection for when the angels under the bed came to get him. From the moment they met, the Bitter Rabbit had vowed to be everything Ciel wanted, but now, he wished he could be what the boy needed: food.

xxx A Few Days Later xxx

Bitter Rabbit was beginning to worry. Ciel had been wandering for days, having eventually given up on his parents' return and gone looking for food himself. Each wail his Sapphire let out pierced right through his black heart, and yet none were answered. No demons came to give him the souls he so desperately needed. They had been abandoned. With each passing hour, his little Sapphire lost it's glow, and the arms that held him securely to the boy's stomach were beginning to loosen, too weak to keep their grip.

xxx One Week Later xxx

If the Bitter Rabbit were capable of tears, they would be flowing freely down his fabric cheeks and staining the soft material of his body. Ciel's breathing was high and laboured, his wails cut short to conserve energy for the simple act of breathing, of keeping his small body moving. He was shaking, and he was beginning to moan from the agonizing hunger pains. He kept walking, in any direction, trying his best to keep up the calls for another member of his kind. He fell, tripping over his own feet in his exhaustion, but still he got up and continued searching. The Bitter Rabbit would be proud of his Sapphire's endurance were it not for the grim circumstances, and the now very real threat to his Sapphire's life. His Sapphire was his only reason for living. If he died...the Bitter Rabbit would have nothing, would be nothing.

xxx Two Weeks Later xxx

Ciel collapsed, and this time, he did not get up.

The Bitter Rabbit collided hard with the ground as Ciel unthinkingly dropped him in order to use his hands to break his fall. Once on the ground, though, he stayed there on his knees, panting for a few moments.

"Sorry, Bitter..." He said, picking up the Bitter Rabbit and gently brushing him off, looking into the deep blue glass he had for eyes. "You're not hurt, are you?" Bitter Rabbit once again leaned his head against Ciel's arm. There were a few long moments of silence before Ciel spoke quietly.

"Why didn't they come back for me, Bitter?" To that, Bitter Rabbit had no response.

"You always keep your promises, always. So why didn't they keep theirs? They promised they'd be back, so why aren't they here?" Another silence as Ciel used the last of his strength to tighten his grip on the Bitter Rabbit.

"Do they not love me anymore? Did they leave me because I wasn't a good boy? Why did they leave me here?" A pause, before the briefest of smiles adorned his dirt-covered face.

"You love me though, right, Bitter? You'll always love me, won't you?" The Bitter Rabbit nodded, and Ciel smiled again before nuzzling the top of Bitter's head.

Ciel's smile was precious, it was the only thing that mattered to the Bitter Rabbit, and now, he was beginning to fear that he may never see it again. That brief smile faded, however, as Ciel whispered, "It hurts, Bitter..."

xxx Later xxx

Ciel's breathing was become weak. His eyes were closing, and he was starting to sway. A short while later, he collapsed on his side, the Bitter Rabbit laying forgotten a short distance away. Ciel's eyes opened one last time, and they focused on his, like the first time they had met. Ciel...his precious Sapphire...those beautiful eyes were full of confusion and heartbreak as he reached for his rabbit, his one and only Bitter.

"I'm...cold...Bitter..." One last time, Ciel reached for his Bitter, his hand falling just short as he finally broke, and tears trailed down his perfect porcelain cheeks.

"B...Bitter..." Bitter closed the short distance, nuzzling Ciel's hand in a wasted effort to keep him warm as those shining sapphire orbs slid closed. Ciel went still, and there was silence. Bitter stopped nuzzling, knowing his touch couldn't be felt anymore.

Ciel...Ciel...his jewel, his precious Sapphire...The Bitter Rabbit's eyes changed then, from deep blue to blood red as he swore vengeance on the ones who had caused this. The suffering Ciel had been through, the pain, the wailing, the endless wandering, all caused by two people. They had abandoned him here in this wasteland to starve. They had abandoned him.

Tears had stained his Sapphire's perfect cheeks, and the Bitter Rabbit would not rest until they were dead. The ones who had done this would pay. The ones who had made his precious Sapphire cry.

The ones Ciel called "mama" and "papa"

xxx

As night fell, a strong wind whipped up the Bitter Rabbit, carrying him away from his motionless Sapphire. When it died down, the Bitter Rabbit found himself in a more populated area of Hell. Eventually, he was found by another demon.

"What's this?" The demon picked up the Bitter Rabbit and stared into his blood-red eyes. "This one belongs to a fledgling," He eventually concluded, and with that, he took the Bitter Rabbit and set off walking.

xxx

A palace now. The Lord of Hell, staring deep into his eyes, asking the Bitter Rabbit to recount his sad story. A special place in a special room, just for him, as Satan waited for news of the fledgling "Sapphire" to reach him.

xxx

A moment of hopelessness. No news, his Sapphire was likely long dead, and he was no closer to the execution of "mama" and "papa". In despair, the Bitter Rabbit's glass eyes lost the soul behind them, and though the Lord of Hell fought to keep him awake, he withdrew into himself and became just another stuffed rabbit.

xxx

Voices at the edge of his mind. Weak, his soul barely present after retreating into himself, but something had woken him when nothing could, and the Bitter Rabbit tried to focus on the voices. He heard his name being spoken, and then another voice, one that tore all thoughts of retreating into nothingness from him. A voice calling his name, one he had heard every day for years.

"Bitter? Bitter, where are you? Bitter!" Impossible, and yet...the door to his room burst open, and the sapphire eyes which locked onto his were unmistakeable.

"Bitter!"

Warmth, something he had not felt in a long time, radiated throughout his body as Ciel picked him up and held him tightly to his chest.

"I'm so glad to see you Bitter, I thought I had lost you." _And I you..._ The Bitter Rabbit whispered into Ciel's mind, glass eyes changing back to their natural blue. His resolve for the lives of "mama" and "papa" remained unchanged, but Ciel could not be allowed to see him as anything other than his friend and protector. Ciel held him for what seemed like an eternity, happy just to have his rabbit back, and the Bitter Rabbit's soul reflected the happiness he felt. Finally, after all this time, a smile. Now that he was back, the Bitter Rabbit would make sure that Ciel never, ever cried again.

A slowly growing flapping sound disrupted their meeting, and the Bitter Rabbit heard an unfamiliar voice say, "Oh, who is that, Ciel?"

"You're back!" Ciel knew this demon, then. "Sebastian, this is Bitter, and Bitter, this is Sebastian. He's the one who found me and saved me!"

This man had saved his precious Sapphire from death, and put an end to the agonizing pain of hunger. Bitter Rabbit would be eternally grateful to this "Sebastian". He whispered into Ciel's mind, telling him of his gratitude, pleased when Ciel leaned his head in and listened intently, like he used to.

"What's that, Bitter?" Ciel directed one of his precious smiles at the one called "Sebastian."

"Bitter says thank you for saving me." The man smiled and leaned down.

"It was only natural. I saw a fledgling in need, and I did what I could. I'm glad it was me who was given the honour of caring for a child as wonderful as your Ciel is." Bitter nodded. The man seemed alright, at first glance. He whispered to Ciel's mind again, and Ciel listened.

"Mm-hmm, he's taking care of me. I even live with him now. Don't worry, Bitter, I promise he's really nice." Bitter remembered that Ciel had once referred to "mama" and "papa" as really nice, but he didn't share his thoughts, afraid of digging up bad memories. He would trust this "Sebastian", until he was given reason to doubt him. He was back where he belonged, by his Sapphire's side, and for now, the Bitter Rabbit was content.

**Best. Chapter. EVER! I was especially fond of the ****"****angels under the bed****" part. I thought it would be a nice contrast, and it made for a touch of humor.**


End file.
